I'll Always Be There
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: Sarah has known Jon since before he was WWE's Dean Ambrose.When they meet up again after a few years they grow closer but Sarah knows Jon has a lot of baggage.Will she be able to deal with Jon and his complicated personality?Will they live happily ever after? Thanks for the reviews,faves and follows :-D
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day at work and I was rushing to get my grocery shopping done. All I wanted to do was go home,eat a bite and take a long,hot bath. I was power walking down one of the aisles and when I got to the end of the aisle,I wasn't looking and rammed into someone else pushing their cart down the outside of the aisle.

''Crap!I am so sorry!''I said. I still couldn't see the person I had hit.  
''Don't worry,it's fine,just a fender bender.''The person chuckled,his voice sounded familiar.  
''I was just in a huge hurry-''I cut my sentence off when I saw who the guy was.  
''Jonathan?''I questioned.  
''Sarah!Oh my god how are you?''Jon asked as he hugged my neck.  
''I'm good,how are you?Mr. WWE Superstar?What are you doing back in Cinci?''  
''I'm doin' good. God it's so good to see you! How old are you now?I haven't seen you in like,2 or 3 years''  
''I'm 22.''  
''So you're finally legal?''He asked,we both laughed. I guess I should give a little bit of a back story:

I've known Jon since before he was WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose. My parents,brother and I moved to Ohio from Mississippi when I was about 12. My brother Nick and Jon hit off when Nick started high school when we moved here. They both had a common interest:wrestling. Nick showed up his first day wearing a Steve Austin shirt and when Jon saw him they started talking. Not long after that Jon started coming over every Monday to watch Raw. I too loved wrestling,so every Monday night Nick,Jon and I would watch Raw in our basement that we used as a rec room. When I was about 14 I kinda had a crush on Jon by then. This was when he started getting obsessed with wrestling,training all the time. But since I was 14 and he was 18, he only thought of me as his little sister. We were still sort of close though, I even went to his first match at HWA. Nick and I even flew to New Jersey to see his first CZW match. And now, I watch him every Monday on Raw and Friday on Smackdown and on pay-per-views when I can.

''So what are you doing now?'' He asked.  
'' I work part time at a day care center. It's not a lot of money but it pays the bills and the rent.''I smiled.  
''I can tell you love your job by that smile on your face. But kids? I always thought you wanted to be a nurse or somethin' .''  
''I did but then I found this job in the paper and now I don't wanna leave.''

''Well good for you,I'm glad you're doing well for yourself,I always knew you would. How's Nicky?''  
''He's good. He 's a mechanic at the auto factory,he's got a wife and baby on the way.''  
''Really?That's great. Hey listen,we should get together and sit down and catch up. When is good for you?''  
''Well I'm not working tomorrow,I could cook you dinner tomorrow night. You could come by around 7.'' I wrote my address down on a receipt from my purse and gave it to him.  
''That sounds great. I can't wait.''He said and hugged my neck again and we parted ways.  
Since I was going to make Jon dinner I had to spend a little more time in the store. I decided I'd splurge and buy a good bottle of wine.

The next day I woke up early because I was so excited about Jon coming over.I had to give my house a good cleaning and make sure I had something to wear. I was starting to remember that crush I had on him and in a way still do. I was getting a little nervous. At 6 I took a shower,got dressed and put on a little makeup. Jon arrived at 5 minutes until 7.


	2. Chapter 2

He was very handsome,I must say. He had on dark jeans,a black button down shirt and boots. His hair of course was tousled with those sandy blondish brown curls.

''Hi Jon.'' I smiled as I opened the door.  
''Hey Sarah.'' He smiled and hugged me. He smelled so good.  
''I have to say Jon,you clean up nice. Although I kinda hoped you would show up in your Shield gear.''I teased him.  
''Well at least I have the boots. You look nice yourself. You've grown into a beautiful woman.''  
''Oh Jon,stop.''I blushed.  
''No,I'm serious. I'm glad you never dyed that red hair of yours,I know you used to hate it,I always liked it. I also love your cowboy boots. I like that how all this time in Ohio you never lost the Southern side of you.''  
''I'm not that Southern anymore.''I said.  
''Sarah,you're wearing cowboy boots and a dress and your couch has camo throw pillows.''  
''Oh,right.''  
''Face it babe,you're always gonna be a good ole Southern Belle. But I'm glad, I always thought your accent was cute.''  
''Ha,well,umm,thanks for the compliments. Let's go sit at the dinner table,it should be done in 5 minutes.''  
''What are you making?''  
''Fried chicken,actually.''  
''Like I said,once a Belle,always a Belle. Oh,I brought some hard liquor.'' He handed me a brown paper bag that I didn't notice he had.  
''Jack Daniels,nice. I usually don't drink the hard stuff,but thanks.''  
''There's a first time for everything.'' He winked then asked where I kept the glasses.  
''In the cabinet above the microwave.''  
He got two glasses and put a little of the amber liquid in each glass. He set one down in front of me on the table. Then he held his glass up.  
''To getting to know each other again.'' He said.  
''Salud.''I replied and we clinked glasses and downed the shots. Surprisingly it went down easy even though I'd never had a shot of whiskey in my life.  
''I thought you said you didn't drink the hard stuff.''  
''I don't,I'm more of a beer and wine girl. But this isn't so bad.'' He poured another shot and I drank it.  
''Most chicks I know can't stand whiskey.''  
''I'm not most girls.''  
''Don't I know that. You were always different then everyone else when you were like,13,14 or 15. You 'd rather be down there in that basement with me and Nicky watching wrestling than talking and shopping with your girlfriends.''  
''I remember that. I also remember trying out wrestling moves on you. You were way better than me,obviously.''I laughed.  
''Man,I remember that. You got a few good punches in though. Hey we should try that again.''  
''What?Wrestling each other? I don't know.''  
''Come on,it'll be fun,let's go.''  
''Let's eat first,then we fight.'' I say as I got up to take the chicken out of the pan and put it on two plates along with some sweet potatoes. Jon instantly dug in.  
''This is really good,I had no idea you could cook.''  
''Thanks.''  
Most of the meal was spent in silence. When we finished Jon took his boots off and moved my coffee table and couch in my living room so there would be room.  
''Come on,let's go little girl,I'll try not to hurt you.''He teased.  
''I'll have you know that I've been working out and took a wrestling class last year. Plus I wrestle with Nicky when they come over.''  
''Oh I'm so scared.''He went on. I took my own boots off and started walking around him,our hands holding each other's in mid-air,trying to figure out what the other will do. I grabbed and twisted Jon's arm. He reversed and put me in a cross-face chickenwing.  
''Thought you could get me by twisting my arm,huh? Nuh-uh little girl.''  
''Ow Jon!Stop!''I cried,he let go.  
''Shit,I'm sorry,are you okay?'' He put his hands on my shoulders,I suddenly brought him down to the floor and put him in a head lock.  
''You played me!''He said through struggled breath.  
''It's called psychology. I thought you went to wrestling school?Mr WWE big shot.''I teased. Somehow he got up and put in an arm bar.  
''Ha!You thought you were stronger than me?''He said.  
''Damn it Jon.''I said,a little annoyed but still having fun. I was able to get up and attempted to do his signature move,the headlock driver,on Jon himself but he held on to my leg with his foot and I lost balance and fell. The fall resulted in me falling on top,straddling him. I blushed a little but he didn't find it awkward at all. He just looked up at me with those blue eyes and smiled his dimply smile.  
''What?'' I asked,still on top of him.  
''Nothing. This just feels so right.'' He kidded.  
''Shut up.''I laughed.  
''Why don't you come down here and make me?''He pulled my shoulders down till I was basically laying down on top of him.I pushed myself up so I could look in his eyes. He went from smiling his big dimply smile to total seriousness.  
''What?''I asked. He answered by reversing our positions,now he was on top of me. Then he kissed me. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes,I'll admit,I had wanted him to do this since I was 13. Then he put his hand underneath my dress and caressed my thigh. I could tell he was hard despite the fact that he was wearing jeans. I wasn't going to stop him but I guess he felt he was going too fast. He broke the kiss. We both stood up.  
''I'm so sorry,Sarah,I shouldn't have done that.''  
''Why not?''  
''That didn't make you uncomfortable?''  
''Honestly,no. Come on,Jon you can't tell me you didn't know I always had a crush on you.''  
''Really? I always thought you just thought of me as a brother.''  
''I always thought you just thought of me as a little sister.''  
''Huh. Well look at that,we could've been together all this time.''  
''I always thought you were too good for me. And when you made it to the WWE,that re-enforced that thought.''  
''Oh baby you are so wrong. If anything I'm not good enough for you.''  
''Yes you are.''  
He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him and kissed me on the mouth then on the forehead. Then he put his head on top of mine and smelled my hair and sighed.  
''Are you sure you want me?'' He asked.  
''Yes,I do,Jonathan.''  
''I come with a lot of baggage,you know that.''  
I shrugged,he smiled.  
''It's getting late,I should go. When can I see you again?''  
''How about tomorrow? I get off of work at 4. Meet me at Starbucks,the one on the square.''  
''Ok. I'll see you there.'' He kissed me passionately again. His kisses made me weak.  
''Bye,beautiful.''

''Bye,Jon.''  
I closed the door and turned all the lights off,changed and got in the bed. I couldn't sleep. I knew he did have baggage,lots of it,but I still wanted him. What's even worse is that his kisses turned me on so much that I wished he had stayed and finished what he started. Eventually,after an hour of fantasizing about him,I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

''Who are you going out with again?''My friend Trish asked as we were walking out of the day care center after work.  
''Jonathan Good.''  
''And he's a wrestler?''  
''Yeah,he's Dean Ambrose at WWE. I knew him before he was Ambrose. Hell ,I knew him before he was Jon Moxley.  
''Who?''  
''Ugh,here.'' I brought up his Wikipedia page on my phone and let her read it.  
''Oh,ok. He's cute.''She winked.  
''Yeah he is.I've had a crush on him since I was at least 13.''  
''So this is a dream come true,huh?''  
''A little bit,yeah.''I chuckled.  
''Well tell me how it went tomorrow,okay?''  
''Okay.''I said as I got into my car.I looked in the rearview mirror and straightened my hair a little and put on some lipstick and drove to Starbucks. When I got there Jon was sitting at an outside table with sunglasses on.  
''Hey,sorry about the way I look,the kids decided that today was Play With Miss Sarah's Hair Day.''I said as I sat down.  
''You look fine,sweetie.''He said. It was weird to hear him call me that.  
''Well thanks. Hey take those sunglasses off. I like looking in your eyes when we talk.''I smiled and he took them off.  
''Much better.''  
''I took the liberty of ordering you a french vanilla cappuccino with a little chocolate on top.''He said.  
''Wow,you remember my favorite type of coffee,that's sweet.''  
''Of course I remember. It 's what you ordered when you,Nicky and myself came to this very Starbucks when I got back from Puerto Rico.''  
''Oh yeah,I remember that. We got together that day then went out and partied that night. Somehow you snuck me into that club.''I smiled at the memory.  
''I remember you getting drunk as fuck.''He laughed.  
''Yeah that would be why I never drank hard liquor after that until last night.''  
''About last night-''He said but I cut him off.  
''Yeah about last night,I kinda wished you had stayed and finished what you started.''I said in a flirty tone.  
''I could finish it right here right now,in the bathroom.''He smirked and acted as if he were going to get up.  
''Very funny,Jonathan.''  
''What?You don't want me to fuck you in the bathroom of the Starbucks?''He teased.  
''Keep your voice down.''I said,embarrassed that someone would hear us talking like that.I was blushing a little.  
''Wait a minute,you're a virgin aren't you?''He asked in a quiet voice.  
''Jon,I'm not talking about this now.''I shot him a look.  
''Ok,ok,I'll drop it.''He smirked again.  
''That's kinda hot,you know. Untouched flesh.''He winked.  
''Jon.''  
'' Sorry. Hey ,you wanna go out tonight?There's this little Indy wrestling show right outside of town.''  
''Sure.I'd love to.''  
''Ok.I'll pick you up at 6,which is in like an hour so we better go and get ready,I'll see you in a little while.''  
We both got up and went to our cars.I was excited about going to a show tonight,even if it was a little indy show. It had been forever since I went to a show.I got home,showered and got dressed.I decided to go with tight jeans,Converse sneakers and my old Explicit Mox Violence shirt.I couldn't wait to see the look on Jon's face when he saw what I was wearing. I was sitting on my front porch steps when he drove up.  
''Hey babe.''I said as I got up,pulling my shirt down,straightening it out for effect.  
''Whoa nice shirt.''He said as he approached me,grabbing my waist and kissing me,his hand moving down,grabbing my ass.I broke the kiss.  
''Jon!''I said as I gave him a little smack on his own ass.  
''Ooh do that again.''He teased me,turning around so I could get in a better whack.  
''Lets just go.''I said and smacked him harder.  
''For a virgin,you're kinda kinky.''He smirked and opened the car door for me. He got to the driver's side and got in.  
''Aren't you worried people are gonna notice you?''I asked.  
''Nah,they already know I'm coming.''He answered.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got there the place was crowded,it wasn't a big place either,just a small,old,hot,sweaty gym with bleachers on either side of the building. We walked through the doors and Jon took a whiff of the air.  
''You know what that smells like?''He asked.  
''Ball sweat from old jockstraps?''  
''No,well,yeah but I mean the smell of nostalgia,this really brings me back.''As he said this a guy came up and hugged Jon.  
''Hey man!''The guy said.  
''What's up?Hey this is my girl Sarah,Sarah this is Les.''  
''Les?The guy that trained you?''  
''The one and only.''Les said as he shook my hand.  
''It's so nice to meet you.''  
''It's nice to meet you ,you guys take a seat on the front row of the bleachers.I'll have someone bring you a couple of beers.''  
''Thanks. Come on,let's go sit down.''He took my hand and led me to the bleachers.I was shocked by how many women were there,they were all pretty and they were all giving me dirty looks. We sit down and immediately someone brings us two drinks. It was hot in the gym so I opened mine and chugged half of it in as much a lady like way as I could. Jon was staring at me.  
''What?''  
''The way you chugged that beer,the way your lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle,it's turning me on.''  
''Oh hush.''I said as I planted a kiss on his lips. I looked around I noticed the dirty looks had gotten dirtier.  
''Jon,why are all those girls looking at me like that?''  
Jon looked around and then back at me.  
''I think they're jealous of me.''I said.  
''Why?''  
''Because they know who you are and they all want you. It 's making me feel self conscious.''  
''Baby don't worry about them,you don't even know who they are. They 're just a bunch of rats trying to get a chance to bang a guy from WWE to get themselves famous. You 're not like that,you have a soul and you have class,you don't have to go around showing your tits off to make people look at you. Your natural beauty does that for you. I prefer that kind of beauty than their kind of quote beauty unquote.''  
''Really?''  
''Really.''He said then he put his hand behind my head,his fingers tangling into my hair and kissed me. Then he put his arm around my shoulder to show them that I was his.  
The show got started. It was an ok show,I'd been to better. But it got interesting at the end when a guy called out Jon,well,Dean.  
''I hear we got us a big Superstar with us tonight. Dean Ambrose. I could kick your ass.''He looked at Jon from the ring.  
''Really now?You think so?''Jon said. From the way he said it I could tell this had been planned.  
''Hell yeah.''  
''Well I'll get in the ring and show you how wrong you fuckin' are.''Jon stood up and got in the ring and the bell rang. He gave him a couple of hook and ladders then a headlock driver and won. It took a lot for the other guy to keep a straight face. Jon kicked him out of the ring.  
''I'm the king of Cincinnati!I'm the ruler of Ohio and that there is my queen!''Jon pointed to me.I blushed.  
''Don't blush,babe. Come here and give me a kiss.'' He wanted to get in the ring with him.  
''Um I don't think so.''  
''Come on!''Jon yelled. I looked around and the looks those girls were giving me were like acid to the face.I felt a sudden burst of confidence and stood and got in the ring.  
''That's my girl,come here.''  
He pulled me to him and we kissed right in the middle of the ring and I looked at the girls in the bleachers and gave them a look that said he's mine so don't even bother.


	5. Chapter 5

''So what do you wanna do now?''I asked as we were driving from the show.  
''Well we could go back to my place and have a few drinks.''  
''That sounds good.'' I said but I had a feeling he wanted to do more than just drink.  
The ride to his place was spent mostly in silence. When we got there he closed the door and immediately started kissing me.  
''God I love the way your lips feel and taste.''He said after he nibbled a little on my lower lip.  
''Go have a seat on the couch,I'll get us something to drink.'' He said as he went into his kitchen. I sat down and picked up a shirt that was laying on the couch and smelled it,I loved the way he smelled.  
''Here ya go.'' He said as he handed me a Heineken.  
''Thanks.''  
''So how'd you like the show?''  
''It was nice. Why didn't you tell me you were gonna wrestle?''  
''I wanted to surprise you.'' He smiled and took a sip of his beer. I sat there for a minute admiring how beautiful he is. His eyes,his smile,those dimples.  
''What?Do I have something on my face?''He asked.  
''No,just sexiness.''  
''Sexiness,eh?What's so sexy about me?''  
''Well, your eyes are the most perfect shade of blue,you have the cutest dimples and whenever you smile my heart flutters.''  
''Really?Is that all?''He teased.  
''No actually. You also have a very sexy voice,I could listen to you talk all night. Plus you've got a hot body,but whatever.''I smiled.  
''Why thank you baby.''  
''What?You're not gonna tell me why you think I'm sexy?''I joked.  
''That could take a while. Actually it'll only take one word. Everything. I think everything about you is sexy.''  
''Really?You'd be the only guy who's ever thought that.''  
''That's not true.''He said as he laid his head on my lap,looking up at me.  
''Comfortable?''I asked.  
''Very.''He said as he looked straight at my chest.  
''You're such a horn dog,Jon.''  
''I know.'' He got back up. He took the beer from my hand and moved closer to me,and started kissing me again. This time I knew he had other plans beside just kissing.  
His fingers were tangled in my hair,his tongue was touching mine,I could feel his hardness. His hand found its way under my shirt and when he found my nipple I let out a little whimper.  
''Ohh,you like that?''He said then raised my arms and took my shirt off me and unhooked my bra and then started sucking on my right nipple.  
''Jon.''I sighed.  
While he was sucking on my nipple his fingers found their way to the button of my jeans. He undid it and slipped his hand down into my underwear,his finger finding my clit.  
''Oh Jon.''  
He stopped sucking and took my jeans and underwear off me and kneeled down on the floor and positioned himself between my legs and started licking that little bundle of nerves.  
''You taste so good.''He said then started sucking on me. After a couple of minutes I felt myself tense up with an incoming orgasm. He quickened the movement of his tongue.  
''Jon!''I screamed as I came and felt gooey warmth slide under my ass. Jon took two fingers and stuck them in me then brought them up to his mouth,licking me off of his fingers.  
''Your turn.'' I said as I got off the couch and he stood up. I undid his belt,button and zipper and pulled his jeans and boxers down. I almost gasped at how big he was.  
I took him in my mouth,licking the head. Jon let out a moan. He pushed my hair away from my face and held it to the side. Finally he came.  
''Ah!''He exclaimed as he filled my mouth,I almost gagged it was so much.  
''Swallow.'' He demanded. I did as he said.  
''Good girl.''He said as he pulled my hair slightly,meaning for me to stand up. He kissed me again then took my hand and led me to his room.  
''Jon I don't know about this.''I say as I lie down.  
''Don't worry,I'll try not to hurt you,I promise.''He said with sincere eyes and slowly slid inside.I let out a little hiss,his length startled me.  
''I'm sorry. The first time's alway a little painful.'' He slowly thrust in and out. After a few minutes it started to feel good,really good.  
''Oh Jon.'' When I said this he started going faster,I could hear him sliding in and out. Then we both came,at the same time.  
''Jon!''  
''Oh Sarah.''He said then pulled out of me,I could feel his warmth inside me,sliding out. After a couple of minutes we went at it again. We made love for two hours straight. When we decided we were too exhausted to do it anymore,Jon laid down and I snuggled up to his chest.  
''I love you,Jonathan.'' I tried to stop myself from saying it but I couldn't help it.  
''I love you,too.''I couldn't believe he said it. He's usually not one for saying how he feels out loud. After a few minutes of silence,I thought he had fallen asleep. Then he spoke.  
''Sarah,I have to tell you something.''  
''What is it?''  
''I'm not sure how to say it.''  
''What?What's wrong?''  
''WWE let me go.''  
''What?'' I sat up. I couldn't believe it.  
''I've been fired.''


	6. Chapter 6

''Fired?What,why?'' I asked him.  
''It's a long story.''  
''Tell me anyway.''I said as I sat up,wrapping the sheet around me.  
''Okay. Well, I showed up to a show a little drunk and I called AJ a..umm..cunt.''He sounded so embarrassed but he went on.  
''And I guess the heads of the corporation thought I was hiding something so they did a random drug test...''  
''And?''  
''And I may have had a little coke in my system.''He held his head down,not making eye contact with me.  
''Cocaine?''I couldn't believe it. I knew that he used to be hooked on cocaine but I thought he quit a long time ago.  
''Yeah.''  
''I...I don't know what to say,Jonathan. I thought you gave that shit up a long time ago.''  
''I did,for a long time. But then something happened.''  
''What?''  
Jon sighed.  
''I was with this girl and I really loved her,I even thought I would marry her. Then I found out she was bangin' another wrestler behind my back.''  
''Oh. I'm sorry.''  
''I was at some party and a dude offered me some so I bought it in a moment of weakness. Now I don't know what I'm gonna do.'' He ran his fingers through his hair.  
''There's no way WWE will give you another chance?''  
''I don't think so. What am I gonna do,Sarah?This is what I worked for my entire life and now it's gone.''He started to get choked up. A tear started to run down his cheek,I kissed it away.  
''I don't know,Jon. But I'm going to be here for you no matter what. Maybe you could get a job at a gym.''  
''Yeah,that's a good idea,maybe I could even start my own training facility.''  
''Yeah and maybe one day WWE will take you back. I promise that I will help you get your job back.''  
''What are you gonna do? Go talk to Vince McMahon himself?''  
''I might.''  
''Right. Look,I'm sorry I bothered you with this so late. Try going to sleep,you have to work tomorrow,right?''  
''Yeah.''  
''Then get some sleep,don't worry about me. And I'll drive you to work and pick you up tomorrow.''  
''All right ,Jon.''I said as I took my place against his chest.  
''Goodnight baby.''He kissed my forehead and fell asleep.

I woke up at 6 to the smell of coffee and the sounds of Five Finger Death Punch coming out of the kitchen. I got up and pulled one of Jon's Flyers sweatshirts on.  
''Jon?'' I said as I made my way to the kitchen.  
''Good morning beautiful,you look sexy in nothing but one of my shirts.''He said as he pulled me to him and kissed me.  
''Well it sounds like you're in a better mood.''  
''I am.I got up early and made a couple of calls,one of them was to Les. I told him what happened and he seemed disappointed but he said that he could hook me up with a job interview at Crossfit,he's friends with the owner and so I'm going up there today.''He said. He seemed eager.  
''Well that's great baby,I'm proud that you're not letting your getting fired get you down too much.''  
''Yeah,well it still sucks,I'm gonna miss it a lot.''  
''I know you are sweetie,I'm sorry.''  
''It's fine,really. All I need is my best girl and to get this job.''  
''I'm sure you'll get it.''  
''I hope so. Oh hey I almost forgot,I made you breakfast. Coffee ,oatmeal and two slices of bacon.''  
''Aw Jon,that's so sweet.''I smiled and sat down at the table.  
''Do you wanna have lunch together today?My interview isn't until 2.''  
''Yeah. You should come to the day care center and eat with me. Fridays are when one of the moms brings by some of her famous chicken pot pie and there's always plenty.''  
''The day care center?''  
''Yeah...what?You don't wanna be around a bunch of kids?Even it means being with me?''I gave him my best puppy dog face. He smiled.  
''Okay I'll be there. What time?''  
''Around 12 would be fine.''  
I finished the breakfast Jon made me then started to get ready for work. I was stuck wearing the jeans I'd worn the night before and one of Jon's t-shirts. I could only imagine what Trish is going to think. We got in the car is started for the center.  
''Ugh I need music.''I said.  
''There are some cds in the glove compartment.''  
I opened it up and brought out Jon's cd holder and opened it. His taste in music and mine was pretty much the same. I found a Rancid cd and turned it to Ruby Soho because for some reason I had that song in my head.  
''Nice choice.''Jon smiled at me. Finally we pull up and Jon stops in front of the building and leaned over to kiss me.  
''Jon,there are mothers dropping their kids off and kids are watching.''  
''So?I want a kiss goodbye.''Now he gave me his best puppy dog face. With those eyes,how could I resist?  
''Fine.''I said then gave him a quick peck on the lips and got out and started for the door.  
''Sarah!''  
''What?What is it?''I turned around.  
''I love you.''  
''Jon. I love you too.''I said and went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the daycare center and saw that Trish was giving me a look.  
''What?'' I asked her.  
''You know what. Meeting,now.''She pulled me into the kitchen.  
''Spill it.''  
''Spill what?''I say with a smile.  
''You went out with him last night and now you love him?That's insane.''  
''I've known him for forever,it's not that insane. Besides,he's totally perfect. He's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet.''I glowed.  
''So what did you do last night?''She looked me up and down,noticing I was wearing the jeans I wore the day before and a shirt she knew wasn't mine.  
''We went to an indy wrestling show then went to his place and had a couple of beers.''  
''That's it?''  
''Ha um,well...''  
''You slept with him?''  
''Keep your voice down. But yeah,I did.''  
''How was it?I did some research on him and saw how he looked in his trunks.''She winked.  
''It was amazing.''  
That was where our conversation ended and we had to go play with the kids. For the first time these kids made me think about having my own kids,maybe with Jonathan. The thought made me smile and I started to get excited to see him again.

Finally lunch time arrived,Jon got there a few minutes after Mrs. Lee dropped off her chicken pot pie as she does every Friday. I was in the kitchen putting some in plates for the kids when Jon came in.  
''Sarah?''  
''Hey sweetie,I'll be with you in a minute,I gotta finish fixing the kid's plates.''  
''Ok cool I'll just,uh lean against the wall.''  
After giving a single file line of children their food there was one kid left,possibly one of my favorite kids there.  
''Here you go pumpkin.''I smiled as I handed Anna her lunch.  
'' Thank-you. Your hair looks pretty today,I'm sorry we messed it up yesterday.''She said in her precious 3 year old voice.  
''Aww sweetie I enjoyed you guys playing with my hair yesterday. Now you go on and eat okay?'' I gave her a hug and she went on her way. I looked over at Jon and he had a smile on his face. I fixed our plates and led him into the main room. Jon noticed there weren't any tables or chairs.  
''Where do we sit?''  
''The floor.''I chuckled.  
''Oh. Right.'' He sat down where he stood.  
''So how has your day been going?"'He asked.  
''Good,thanks. I've just been excited about seeing you.''  
''Aw.''He leaned over and pecked me on my lips. I looked over at Trish and she was giving a thumbs up.I had to suppress a laugh. After Jon kissed me little Benny came over.  
''Miss Sarah?''  
''Yeah sweetie?''  
''Is that your boyfriend?''He pointed at Jon,and to my surprise,Jon blushed a little.  
''Um,I don't know,am I your girlfriend,Jon?'' We hadn't discussed labels yet.  
''Uh,yeah,Sarah is definitely my girlfriend.''He smiled. And to my surprise Benny said:  
''Don't hurt her.''  
''I'm not,ever.I swear. I'll even shake on it.''Jon picked up Benny's little hand and shook it and then Benny went to play with another kid.  
''That was so sweet,I love these kids.''I smiled.  
''They love you,too,I can tell.I meant what I said by the way. I won't hurt you.''He looked directly into my eyes.  
''I know,Jon.''  
Before I knew it there was a little commotion. Trish came over with a kid on either side of her.  
''Can you talk to these two?''  
''What happened?''  
''Mikey called Anna a 'stupid head' and Anna pushed him down.I have to go deal with a kid that has food in her hair.''  
''Mikey,why did you call Anna a 'stupid head' ?''  
''Hey,I got this.''Jon said and knelt down.  
''Oh,um,ok.''  
''Mikey,buddy,didn't your parents ever tell you not to call people,especially girls,names?''  
''No,they're too busy fighting.''When he said that,my heart broke.  
''I see,I've been there. Listen,when you call a girl a name,it hurts her feelings,ok?''  
''So?''  
''Well when girls get their feelings hurt,they push you down,do you wanna get pushed down again?''  
''No.''  
''So are you gonna call Anna or anyone a name again?''  
''No.''  
''Ok good. Now go play. Are you ok Anna?'' Anna was standing next to me holding my hand.  
''Yes.''  
''Don't listen to boys,we say things we don't mean. Go on and play pretty girl.''He said and Anna left. I couldn't suppress the huge smile on my face.  
''What?''  
''You were so sweet with them.''  
''Eh,it was nothin'.''  
''I didn't know were so good with kids.''  
He answered with a shrug and a smile.  
''Listen babe,I gotta go,I don't wanna be late for my interview.''  
''All right.''I sounded sad because I didn't want him to leave.  
''Don't be sad,sugar,I'll see you in a few hours. Can I get a good luck kiss?''  
''Eh I guess.'' I smirked and kissed him on the mouth. A collective ''Ewe!'' rang out amongst the kids. Jon and I both laughed.  
''Bye babe.''  
''Bye Jon.''  
He left and the day went by too slow after he'd gone. Not even 5 minutes after he left I started missing him. Finally it was time to leave so I grabbed my purse and headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

I got to my place and noticed something was off. I went into the kitchen and sat my purse on the counter. I was getting a water out of my fridge when something in the floor caught my eye.I glanced at the hallway leading to my bedroom. What had caught my eye were flower petals. There was a trail of them leading into my room. I followed them and they ended at my bed where there was a bouquet of roses perched on the trunk I have in front of the bed. I noticed there was a note so I picked it up,all it said was ''Check your answering machine.'' So I went into the living room with the beautiful flowers,sat down on the couch and listened to the one lone message on the machine. It was from Jon. The first 3 minutes or so were Jon singing Patience by Guns 'N' Roses. Not many people know this but he's actually a good singer. My heart melted. I just sat there with a rose in my hand,smelling it's sweet scent and listened to Jon serenade me with one of my favorite songs. After he was done singing,he spoke.

''Hey baby,I know singing to you was a little cheesy and cliche but I couldn't help myself,I'm in such a good mood that I have to share it with you. I got the job! I'm so happy. So to celebrate I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. I'll be there to pick you up at 6:30. Wear your best dress. I can't wait to see you! Oh and by the way,sorry I broke into your house,I'm sure you'll forgive me. Love you!''

And the message was over. I can't believe he did this,it was so sweet. I kept his message on repeat while I got ready. I decided to wear a black dress that came right below the knee and showed a little cleavage but not too much with black pumps and to top it off a rhinestone skull and crossbones necklace. Jon arrived at exactly 6:30. When I opened the door,my jaw dropped and so did his.

''You look amazing.''We said at the same time and then laughed. Jon was a sight to see. He was wearing a very nice black Prada button down shirt,black dress pants with black shoes and his hair was slicked back. He was so handsome I could've pounced on him where he stood.  
''Jon,you look so handsome.''  
''Thanks,you look absolutely beautiful yourself.'' He hugged me and kissed me on the lips.  
''I'm so proud of you for getting that job!''  
''Thanks babe,I'm real excited about it. Lets get going,because I'm hungry and I think we may wanna get back early for some private celebrating.'' He said as he led me to the car with his hand on the small of my back. Ever the gentleman,he opened the car door for me and I got in and we headed to the restaurant.  
''So Jon,what exactly is your job gonna be?''  
''Basically signing people up for memberships and training people.''  
''Last time that was your job you bragged about banging the girls that worked out there.''I said teasingly.  
''That was a long time ago,you know that. I would never cheat on you,darlin'.''  
''I know,I was just joking. So when do you start?''  
''Monday.''  
We get to the restaurant,take our seats and order. Jon bought an expensive bottle of vintage wine.  
''Hey hey big spender.''I said.  
''Well it's a celebration,love. Besides,with the money I'll be making,we can afford fancy wine. I was thinking,too, that maybe we could get a place together.''  
''What?''  
''Yeah. With the money I'll be making and the money you make,I'm pretty sure we could get a real nice house.''  
''You wanna live with me?''I couldn't believe it.  
''Of course I do.'' He smiled.  
''That sounds amazing,Jonathan.''  
''Great. So where would you wanna live and what kinda house do you want?''  
''Um,I'd like to live out in the country,actually. Somewhere with a big yard. I've always wanted a big house with columns on the front porch,and a front porch swing.''  
Jon just smiled as I described my dream home.  
''That sounds good.''  
''And we could have like a big shed or something in the back where we could put a wrestling ring.'' I said.  
''You read my mind.''  
''Jon,can I ask you a question?''  
''Sure.''  
''Do you want kids? Like,not at this very moment but in the future?''  
''Honestly? When you were describing the house and the land,I pictured a couple of kids playing in our big back yard.'' He smiled his dimply smile that always made my heart flutter.  
I could only answer with a smile.  
''So how did you like the flowers?''  
''They were just beautiful,Jon. And I loved your serenade.''  
''Thanks,it was a kind of a spur of the moment thing.''  
For the rest of the meal we talked mostly about how things would go at his new job. When we were through we went to the car but Jon pinned me against the door before I could get in and kissed me hard,his hands grasping my waist.  
''Jon,we're in public.''  
''So? I have to have you right now.'' He said as he kissed my neck.  
''But in public?''  
''Get in the back seat.'' He opened the back door and I laid down on my back,my legs propped up on his broad shoulders. Jon tried to unzip his pants but the car was too confining. He accidentally scratched my thigh with his finger nails.  
''Ow!''  
''Sorry.''He said,fumbling some more.  
''Jon,stop,we cannot do this in the car. Lets just go to your place.''  
''Ok,fine.'' He sounded disappointed. We both got out and got in the front of the car and Jon started driving.  
I felt kind of bad for leaving him hanging like that so I started to rub my hand against his thigh from the passenger's seat.  
''What are you doing?'' He asked.  
''I feel bad about not giving you what you wanted when you needed it.''  
Taking one hand off the steering wheel he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out of his boxers. To my surprise he was still hard. I started stroking and it didn't take long for him to come.  
''Ah,fuck.'' He said as he came into my hand. I wiped most of him off my hand with a napkin but left a little on my finger to lick off just to tease him.  
''You little cocktease,I can't wait to get you home.''  
Finally much to Jon's and my relief,we pulled into his driveway.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE:This is basically a filler chapter filled with sex. Enjoy ;-)

Jon led me into his house,basically running. I knew this could be a long night. He closed the door and immediately pinned me against it,pushing his lips against mine.  
''Jon,why are you so frisky tonight?''I asked as he was tangling his hands in my hair,trying to get a better grip to kiss me with.  
''I'm just happy,babe,I thought if I ever lost WWE I would be lost forever but then I saw you again and everything changed.''He said with sincere eyes.  
''Oh Jon. You're far too sweet.''  
''It's the truth though.''He said as he lifted me up,pinning me further into the door,hiking my dress up. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Being this close to him I could tell he was hard again. He hiked my dress up farther,ripping it a little.  
''Jon,this was a new dress!''  
''So? You made me get come on MY new pants.''He said jokingly.  
''Just take the damn thing off,Sarah.''He almost growled. It turned me on,but I liked teasing him.  
So I turn around and slowly reach behind my back,unzipping my dress. I was even slower about letting it fall to the ground.  
''Dammit stop being so slow!''He yelled and yanked the dress all the way down to the floor. When all I had on was my bra and panties,both black lace,he looked at me as if I were a piece of meat.  
''I'm going to devour you.''He said slowly while running his index finger over my cheek.  
''I wish you would.''I replied. And to that he replied by picking me up,my legs wrapped around his waist,and carried me to the bedroom,kissing my lips and neck all the way there.  
He threw me on the bed and literally ripped my bra off,the hooks in the back bending and breaking. He went straight for one of his favorite spots,my right nipple and began to lick it until it was erect. He kissed me all over,my neck,face,chest,stomach,he kissed me right in the middle,over my underwear then preceded to slowly pull them off. Now it was his time to be painfully slow. I couldn't stand it,I needed him to touch me.  
''Jon just take them off!''  
''Oh but sweetie you were oh so slow taking your dress off for me.''He smirked.  
''Jon,please.''  
''This is turning you on,I can tell,I can smell it.''He said and finally pulled my underwear all the way off and began sucking on my inner thigh,leaving a bruise.  
''Jon,could you maybe try doing that a little further to the left?''  
''I'm just getting you warmed up,y'know,a little foreplay.''He teased and went back to my thigh,gripping my hips. Finally I just decided to take his head in my hands and position it myself between my legs.  
''A girl who knows how to get what she wants,I like it.''He said before beginning to lick me. I almost came at once but Jon started going slower,making me wait.  
''Jon,faster,please.'' I begged.  
''I like the way you beg me,do it some more.''  
''Please,baby go faster,I need to come,please.''I pleaded with him and he started moving his tongue faster and faster until I exploded into climax. He looked up at me,his mouth and chin covered in my wetness,and kissed me,letting me taste what he did.

''Now it's my turn,get on your knees.''He commanded,I obeyed. He shoved himself into my mouth and I began to bob my head up and down,sucking,Jon letting out a few moans.  
''Sarah,ah fuck.''He said as he grabbed a handful of my hair to get a better grip. Then with both of his hands he took my head and started fucking my throat,as if it were my pussy.  
''Fuck!''He yelled as he came in my mouth,his grip tightening on my hair.  
''Get on the bed on all fours.''He said and the second I was in position he forced himself inside me.  
''Jon!''I moaned. He went slow at first and then sped up then went slow again. When he got ready to come he sped up and resumed his grip on my hair,pulling it a little. Only a few seconds after he came,I did,our come mingling with each other as it fell on the bed.  
''Now get on your back. I have to get something out the closet.''I did as he said and watched him pull a pair of handcuffs out a box.  
''And what do you plan on using those for?''I ask,a little out of breath.  
''On you of course.''He said and then handcuffed my hands to the bed posts. He took my legs and propped them up on his shoulders and slid in. Both of us came at once. I pulled my hands in the cuffs but of course they didn't go anywhere,it just bruised up my wrists. Apparently Jon didn't like using the cuffs so he took them off. When he walked back over to the bed after placing the cuffs back in the closet,I pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.  
''Looking for a ride?''He asked. I answered by placing him inside me and started bouncing up and down,Jon's hips moving in rhythm with my own. We did this off and on all night,each of us having powerful orgasm after powerful orgasm. Finally we both collapsed from exhaustion.  
''I don't think I can go anymore.'' I said.  
''Ah,me either.''Jon said with a yawn.  
''I love you baby girl.''Jon smiled at me and kissed my head.  
''I love you too sweetie.''I said with a peck on the lips.  
We both fell asleep immediately. Then we repeated the process all weekend long,coming out of the bedroom only for food and water.


	10. Chapter 10

`I decided to get up early Monday morning to make Jon a big breakfast for his first day at CrossFit. Just as I was scrambling his eggs,Jon walked in.  
''Jesus Christ woman,what did you do to me this weekend?''He teased.  
''Nothing that you didn't do to me.''  
''Mmm. What smells so good?''He asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist,kissing my cheek.  
''I'm making you breakfast for your first day at work. Bacon ,eggs ,toast,oatmeal and fresh brewed coffee. I'll have it on the table in a couple of minutes.''  
''That's sweet,babe. After this weekend,I need the protein.''He winked.  
I sat Jon's breakfast and coffee in front of him at the table,he dug in.  
''This is good,babe.''  
''Thanks. So are you excited?''  
''Yeah,definitely. But I'm also a little nervous.''  
''Why?''  
''I don't know,I haven't had a real job for a while. I've been wrestling for a living for 10 plus years,y'know.  
''I'm sure you'll do fine.''I smiled.  
''Yeah,you're probably right.''  
''Listen,is it okay if I drive you to work and pick you up?I need to go back to my place.''  
''Yeah,that's cool.'' A few minutes went by in silence before he spoke again.  
''Hey,umm,when you go back to your place,maybe you could pack some stuff then come back to my place. For a few days,maybe?''  
''Yeah,sure,you sure you want me to stay?''  
''More than anything.''He smiled. Those fucking dimples get me every time. I got up,sat down in his lap and kissed him.  
''Mmm,you taste like bacon.''I joked.  
''I have to start getting ready. I gotta get up and take a shower.''  
''Aww.''I pouted.  
''You could join me if you want...''  
I took his hand and we headed to the bathroom. Jon turned the water on and then started to peel my clothes off. When he had stripped me,I stripped him,kissing each of his pecs.  
We got into the steamy shower and soaped each other up and then made love.  
''Woo,what a way to start the day.''Jon said as we got dressed. I poured Jon some coffee into his travel mug then we drove to CrossFit.  
''Good luck kiss?''He asked.  
I leaned over and gave him a long,hard passionate kiss.  
''How was that?''I ask.  
''Perfect.''He pecked me on the lips again.  
''Have a good day,sweetie.''I smiled.  
''Thanks sugar. Love you.''  
''Love you too. I'll see you tonight.''  
Jon got out of the car,waved and I drove off,heading towards my house. I didn't know what to think about Jon asking me to stay for a few days,or longer. The longest I'd ever spent with a guy was one night. But I figured Jon must really love me and want me around,I know he's usually not the type to ask a girl to stick around after sleeping with her. So I get to my house and started sorting through the mail,mostly junk. I go to my room and pack some clothes and lingerie and a few toiletries. I put a Fozzy CD in the stereo and started looking through my e-mail,nothing important there either. Then I see an e-mail from my brother:

''Hey little Sis. Just wanted to let you know that I saw that WWE's gonna be in town this weekend,maybe we could go. Let me know. Love ya,:Nicky.''

Hmm. I didn't realize I never called Nick to tell him what was going on with Jon. I decided to call his wife.

''Hey Christy it's Sarah.''  
''Hey girl! How are you doing?''  
''I'm great how are you and my future niece doing?''  
''We're good. She's gonna be a heck of a soccer player. Been kicking like crazy.''  
''Aww. Listen is Nicky at work?''  
''Yeah,why,is something wrong?''  
''No,no. I just wanted to see if he wanted to have lunch with me.''  
''Oh ok,I'll call him if you want.''  
''Yeah thanks just tell him to meet me at the diner,he'll know which one.''  
''Ok hon,I will.''  
''Thanks,love ya!''  
''Love you too,bye.''  
''Bye.''I hung up the phone then put the two bags I had packed in Jon's car and headed to the store. All Jon had in his fridge was bachelor food,mostly burgers and Ramen. I also figured I'd be nice and buy him his favorite beer. When I finished at the store I headed to Jon's place,I still had an hour to kill before lunch with my brother. When I got there I started putting my things away. It felt weird putting my clothes in someone else's closet. But it felt right,too. Finally it was time to head to the diner.

''Nicky,what's up bro?''I asked as I sat down in the booth,  
''Hey little sis. Christy said you wanted to have lunch with me,what's wrong?''  
''Nothing. Can't I have a nice lunch with my big bro?''  
''I guess so...'' A few moments went by where we didn't speak.  
''Hey did you get my e-mail about the WWE show?''  
''Yeah,that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.''  
''So you wanna go?''  
''Yeah maybe. Umm,so...Jon's in town.'' I said. Nick looked up from his burger,  
''Really?Already?Guess he got here early to see some family before the show.''  
''No,he's actually been here,for a couple of weeks.''  
''Oh. Why?''  
''I have to tell you something,I'm not really sure if he wanted me to tell you or not but...he got fired...''  
''From WWE?  
''Yeah. I can't say why. I just wanted to let you know he's here,for good.''  
''Sucks that he got fired.I knew all he wanted to be was a wrestler for the WWE. Poor guy. How is he?I wonder if he's got himself a girl yet.''  
I blushed a little at that.  
''He's good. He got a job at CrossFit here in town.''  
'' That's cool. Anyway my break's almost up is there anything else you needed to tell me?''  
''Umm..well...I kinda sorta may be seeing Jon.'' I hesitated a little,I had no idea what Nick would think of Jon and myself seeing each other.  
''What do you mean seeing?''  
''Like dating.''  
''Sarah.''  
''I know,I know he's a little complicated and has been through some shit but he's a great guy.''  
''You don't know him like I did. He's got anger issues.''  
''Well he hasn't showed any signs of anger towards me.''  
''I just don't know about this.''  
''I'll be fine,I can take care of myself,I promise.''  
''Ok. Fine. But if he hurts you,I'll kill him.''  
''Thanks bro.''  
''So what about the show?''  
''I'll talk to Jon and see what he thinks,we could all go together,like old times.''  
''Ok. Text me and let me know. I gotta go. I'll see ya.'' ''K. Bye Nicky.'' My brother left and so did I. Back to Jon's until I have to go pick him up. I decided to lounge around and watch some of his DVDs. I watched 2 of his favorites. Point Break and Top Gun. I told myself to make Jon do his Dusty Rhodes as Johnny Utah impression for me tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

''Hey baby how was your first day?''I asked excitedly as Jon got into the car.  
''It was great.''He pecked me on the lips.  
''I sold like,5 memberships.''He said proudly.  
''Aw I'm proud of you!Do you think you're gonna like this job?''  
''Well it's no WWE,but it is something I enjoy.''  
''Well I'm glad. What do you wanna do for dinner tonight?''  
''I don't know. I guess we could get a pizza,drink a few beers,just watch tv together.''  
''That sounds nice.''

We stop and get a pizza and go back to Jon's house and settle in.  
After we ate we snuggled up together on the couch to watch Dazed and Confused. It was nice to just sit there with Jon,his arm wrapped around my shoulder,my head lying on his chest,his head propped up on mine. The movie ended and we sat there for a few minutes in silence,just enjoying being next to each other. I figured since he was in a content state of mind,I'd bring up the WWE show.

''So...I had lunch with Nicky today.''  
''Oh,really?That's nice. How is he? I really ought to call him.''  
''He's good. He brought up something that I know I'm interested in,I'm not sure if you would be,though.''  
''What?''  
''Well,WWE is gonna be in town this weekend and Nick wants to know if we wanna go with him.''  
I could feel Jon's mood change.  
''We don't have to,Jon,I mean,I would love to but if you don't want to,it's fine.''I added.  
He was silent for a couple of minutes,then he spoke.  
''Well,if you really wanna go,we can go.''He said,it sounded a little fake.  
''You don't have to just because I want to.''  
His grip on my shoulder tightened a little.  
''No,I want to,babe,really.''It still sounded fake but I wasn't going to argue with him.  
''Great. It 'll be like old times.''I settled my head back on his chest.  
''Yeah.''  
Even though he sounded ok,I could feel the room darken. I was a little nervous,I had never been around him when he was in a bad mood or angry.

''Are you ok?''I ask him.  
''Yeah I'm fine. Hey let's go to bed.''He said as he placed my hand on his crotch to let me know what he wanted to do.  
''Ok.''  
He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom.  
''Jon!''I laughed,I thought he was just trying to be funny by flinging me over his shoulder like that.  
He threw me on the bed and grabbed a handful of my hair,yanking my head back,him kneeling on the bed,I could feel his hot breath on my neck and then he said slowly:  
''There's a little bit you don't know about me yet when it comes to sex. Sometimes plain sex doesn't satisfy me. Don't get me wrong,baby hearing you moan and scream my name turns me on but sometimes I want a little more. Sometimes I like it rough.''  
My heart started pounding. He breathed in and exhaled before going on.  
''Sometimes I like it when a girl screams my name out of pain and not pleasure. Sometimes I like to see the marks I could leave when I was through. Are you willing to give it a try,Sarah?''  
I was torn. I didn't want to get hurt but I didn't want him to go without what he wanted or needed.  
''Umm,yeah,sure.''  
''You sound scared.''It was more of a statement than a question. I didn't answer.  
''I'll try not to leave too many marks.''He said this as he ripped the shirt right off of me,exposing my breasts. He went straight for my right nipple only this time he didn't just lick or suck at it,he nibbled on it for a few seconds and then bit it. I repressed a scream. It didn't really hurt,it just startled me. Then he took off his shirt and pants,pulling his belt out of the loops,placing it on the bed.  
''Sit up.''He demanded as he stood naked in front of me.I sat on the edge of the bed and Jon forced his cock into my mouth. I started to suck.  
''Faster!''He yelled and I started sucking faster. Apparently it wasn't fast enough,Jon just grabbed my head and started fucking my face. Usually I'd be ok with this but Jon didn't give me time to get ready or get in a kind of rhythm. Instead he just fucked my throat with me just sitting there,trying to breath.  
''Ah,shit.''He said as he came. It seemed like a gallon of come was sliding down my throat. He stood there for a couple of minutes,waiting to regain a little strength before going again.  
''Kneel down on the bed and put your arms out.''  
I did as he said and he handcuffed me to the headboard. I was a little nervous. I was so not used to rough sex so I had no idea how this would go. And the thought that he was mad at me for bringing up going to a WWE event kept coming into my mind and that this would be punishment. I tried to tell myself that that's crazy,that he just likes to be dominate in bed sometimes,he's not the only one. I was gonna say something but before I could I felt and heard the *WHACK* of Jon's belt across my ass. It hurt like hell.  
''Ow,Jon!''  
''You like that?''  
I didn't say anything.  
''I bet you like it,bitch.''  
That stung. I figured he was into dirty talk and name calling but hearing him call me that startled me. Jon just kept whacking my ass with his thick leather belt. Finally he put it down then forced his cock in me from behind. After a couple of minutes of him going too fast and hard for me I spoke up.  
''Jon,please,I can't do this.''  
He didn't say anything,he just kept fucking me so hard that my head kept hitting the headboard. This wasn't the love making I was used to with Jonathan,this was just fucking. Cold ,hard fucking,Jon's touch didn't even feel as soft as it usually is when his hands are gripping my hips. He was gripping them so hard that his nails drove into my skin. After a few more hard pumps into me,Jon came.  
''Fuckin' hell.''He sighed then got up and went into the bathroom.  
I was still there,handcuffed to the bed,on my knees. Something was wrong with Jon and I didn't know what. Everything was just off. Usually we came together and I hadn't even gotten close to coming,I was too focused on how hard he was fucking me,how much it hurt. But I didn't say anything,I wanted him to be happy. After a few minutes,Jon came back to the bedroom,took the cuffs off,told me to lie on my back,and cuffed me again. I guess he saw the distressed look on my face.  
''Are you ok?I'm not hurting you too bad am I?''  
''No,I'm fine.''I forced a smile. The he plunged deep into me,his balls slamming against my ass.I'll admit,now I was a little turned on,even though Jon's grip on my shoulders was a little too tight,I figured there would probably be bruises on them,and on my ass.  
Add bruises to my boobs to that list. He started gripping them tight,too tight,and slapping them like he would slap the chest of one of his wrestling opponents. Again,I didn't say anything because he was enjoying himself and if I ignored the pain in my breasts from the slaps,I would come.

''Fuck,Jon!''  
''Ah,goddammit,fuck.''  
We came together. Jon got off the bed and took the cuffs off then laid in bed.I was trying to get up to go to the bathroom to clean myself up but Jon pulled me back down to the bed and wrapped his arm around my torso so tight that I couldn't move. Jon positioned his mouth right directly behind my ear and said:  
''I enjoyed making you scream and hurt.''  
I was quiet.  
''I love you,baby girl.''He whispered.  
''I love you,too.''  
Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning to get ready for work I was beyond sore. I looked in the mirror and I was right,my shoulders and chest were red and bruised,my ass wasn't as black and blue as I thought it would be. I had to dress very slowly. I went into the kitchen and noticed Jon had already left,I would have to call a cab.

When I got back home from work Jon was already there. He met me at the door,flung me over his shoulders again and carried me to the bedroom and fucked the daylights out of me. This continued every day for the rest of the week accept Friday,I guess Jon thought I needed time to heal before going to the show.


	12. Chapter 12

That Saturday I woke up to Jon watching me sleep.

'' 'Good morning beautiful,how was your night?Mine was wonderful with you by side'.'' He quoted an old country song he knew I used to like.  
''Good morning,Jon.''  
''Did you sleep well?''  
''Yeah,I did,thanks.'' The reason I had such a restful sleep was because Jon didn't keep me up the night before,fucking me.  
''Hey I went to Dunkin' Donuts earlier and got some breakfast and coffee.''  
''That was sweet.''I said,still half asleep.  
''Listen,Sarah,I'm sorry about the way I've been acting this week.''  
''What?''  
''I'm sorry I've been a dick all week and fucked you way too hard instead of making love to you.'' He said with sincerity in his blue eyes.  
''It's ok,sweetie.I'm sure it's just you coping with your new job.''  
''Yeah,probably so. But I'm in a better mood now,do you think we could make love?''  
''Yeah,baby,just let me go to the bathroom and freshen up.''  
I got up and did what I had to in the bathroom. Jon's cold sperm dripped down my leg as I got out of the bed. When I got back to the bedroom,Jon was lying naked on the bed,masturbating.  
''Whoa,Jon,could you not wait for me?''  
''Oh,shit.''He said as he came.  
''Sorry,seeing you this morning just made me so hard. Come here.''  
I went to the bed and lied down,Jon crawled on top of me and positioned himself then started slowly thrusting in and out,back to his usual pace that I was used to.I came first,Jon followed not long after that.

''Oh,Jon.''I sighed as my hips involuntarily thrust up,taking every last inch of him.  
''Oh,baby. I love you so much.''He said after he came then collapsed on top of me,kissing my forehead and then rolled over to his side of the bed.  
''I love you,too.''  
''Well,now I'm hungry,let's go eat. We'll need our strength for the show tonight.''  
''Are you sure you still wanna go?''  
''Yeah,it's been a few weeks seen I've seen Joe and Colby,I kinda miss them.''  
It took me a second to remember that Joe and Colby were Roman and Seth.  
''I'm sure you do. I can't wait to meet them.''  
We went into the dining room for donuts and coffee.

''So what are you gonna wear tonight?''Jon asked after he took a bite of a jelly roll.  
''I was thinking I'd wear some black jeans and my Shield shirt.''  
''Oh.''  
''What?''  
''Well,it's just that I'm not a part of the Shield anymore...''He said,a little sad.  
''I'm sorry,I didn't know it would bother you. That's fine,I'll just wear my Randy Orton shirt,is that ok?''  
''Yeah,baby,that's fine.''He smiled.  
''So...I bet I could get us backstage.''He said.  
''How?''  
Jon looked at me as if I were deaf,blind and dumb.  
''I'm Dean fuckin Ambrose,that's how.''  
''I meant how are you gonna do it,I mean don't you have to have a pass or something?''  
''I still have my Superstar backstage pass from when I still worked for them.''  
''Oh,all right then,cool.''  
''Yeah. I can't wait.''

Jon and I just lounged around the house all day until it was time to meet Nick at the arena. I still didn't know how Jon would react to being in an arena again since he was fired. Jon didn't help my doubts by having a couple of shots of Jack before we left.


	13. Chapter 13

We got to the arena and walked up to the doors,Nick was standing by himself with his back turned to us. Jon snuck up behind him and gave him a good,hard push. Nicky instinctively turned around with a fist raised.

''What the fuck?''He yelled. Jon tried to push him back but Nick caught him and pushed him to the ground.  
''The hell's your problem?''Nick asked. Jon got up.  
''It's nice to see you too,Nicky boy.'' Jon said.  
''Jon?''  
Jon took off the sunglasses and hat he was wearing and smiled.  
''Jon,man!How have you been?''Nicky said as they embraced in a bear hug. I thought it was adorable.  
''I'm great bro,how are you?I hear you got a baby on the way.''  
''Yeah,a little girl.''Nick glowed.  
''I hope she has your sister's hair.''Jon said and I blushed.  
''Oh hey sis.''Nick said as he hugged me.  
''Hey big brother.''  
''So Jon I hear you and my sister are dating.''  
''Yes,we are.''Jon smiled that dimply smile,grabbing me at the waist,pulling me to him.  
''He hasn't hurt you has he?''  
''Nick. Of course he hasn't.'' As I said that flashbacks from last week popped into my head.  
''Just making sure. Listen man,I'm sorry about what happened,you getting fired all that shit.''  
''Yeah,it's cool though,I have a new job already. Sarah thinks that somehow she's going to talk Vince McMahon into giving me my job back.''  
''I would talk to him about it if I ever saw him.''  
''I don't think Vincent Kennedy McMahon is one to be talked into things.''Nick said.  
''No he is not.''Jon added.  
'' Whatever. Shouldn 't we go get our seats?Do you have the tickets,Nicky?''  
''Yeah,in my pocket. And don't worry,Jon,the seats are high up,maybe no one will recognize you.''  
''Cool. I got my hat as a disguise.''Jon chuckled.  
We went into the already packed arena and found our seats.  
The show got started. It was a pretty good show,Jon seemed to be enjoying himself. That was until Roman and Seth came out,the theme music had been altered to where the only voices in the intro were Seth's and Roman's,Jon's part had been cut out. I could tell just by looking at him that his heart had sunk,I reached out and grabbed his hand,he smiled at me. During the whole match I could tell he wanted to run down there and get in the ring,my heart broke for him.

When the show was over Nicky left but Jon and I stayed until the crowd thinned out then we headed backstage. To my surprise,the security guard let us back.  
The first people we see are Joe and Colby. It was kind of weird to hear them be called by their real names.

''I'm glad to see you're not suffering with out me.''Jon said jokingly. Joe and Colby turned around.  
''Jon!''They both exclaimed.  
''How's it goin' boys?''  
''Good,good. Not the same without you though.''Joe said.  
''Yeah,we miss the psycho of the stable.''Colby joked.  
''I miss you guys too.''  
''Hey who's that pretty little redhead standing behind you?''Joe asked.  
''Oh,this here is my girlfriend,Sarah,this is Joe and Colby.  
''Hi guys,it's so nice to meet you,I'm a big fan.''I held out my hand for a handshake but Joe pushed it down.  
''Uh-uh,anyone who's close to Jon gets a hug.'' Joe smiled as he embraced me. He was so strong,I felt as if I were being crushed.  
Then Colby hugged me.  
''So how'd you guys meet?''Colby asked.  
''I've known Sarah since she was 12,we grew up together. We ran into each other my first week back and the rest is history.''Jon smiled.  
''Well we're glad you found someone,especially someone normal.'' Joe said.  
''Normal?''I asked.  
''Yeah,Jon's dated some real psychos in the past. Hey remember that chick Reby who slashed your tires?'' Colby said.  
''Yes how could I forget,even though I've been trying to.''Jon smirked.  
''Then of course there was Trina...''Joe added.  
''Don't even go there,Joseph.''  
I knew who they were talking about. I knew Jon had dated Trina Michaels,the porn star/pro wrestling valet.  
''Listen,Jon,there's gonna be an after party at Mike's,you and Sarah wanna come?''  
''Mike?As in The Miz?''I asked.  
''Yeah...and yeah,we'll be there.''  
''Cool,you know where the place is,we gotta shower and get changed. We'll see y'all there.''  
''All right, later guys.''

So we leave the arena and stop to grab a bite before heading to Mike's.I couldn't believe I was about to go to a party at Mike Mizanin's house. I felt starstruck already.


	14. Chapter 14

When we got to Mike's I was totally starstruck. As we were making our way through the crowd I would tap Jon's arm and say things like ''Oh my god it's Randy Orton or holy shit there's Dolph Ziggler!'' Jon couldn't help but chuckle at me

''Yo,Mike!''  
''Hey,Jon!What's up?I was disappointed to hear you got fired,man.''  
''Yeah man it sucks,but I'm good. I got a new job and I got my girl. Mike,this is Sarah.''  
''Hi,Mike,it's so nice to meet you,I'm a huge fan.''I held my hand out and Mike shook it.  
''It's nice meeting you too,Sarah. Any friend of Jon's is a friend of mine. Listen guys,enjoy the party,have some drinks. I gotta get back to Maryse.  
''See ya,dude.''  
''Bye.''I said.  
''I'm gonna go grab us a couple of beers,wait right here.''  
So I did. While Jon was gone Joe and Colby came in.

''Hi guys.'' I smiled.  
''Hey,where's Jon?''Joe asked.  
''Oh he went to get a couple of drinks.''  
''Oh ok. So Sarah, where are you from?''  
''Originally Mississippi but I've been living in Cincinnati since I was 12.''  
''Cool,cool. When did you and Jon first meet?''  
''We met one day when I was 12,he and my brother became friends not long after we moved here. First time I saw him was in our basement,watching Raw with my brother.''  
''Well that's a cute way to meet.''  
''Yeah.''I smiled. Finally Jon got back with our drinks.  
''So guys,anything interesting happen while I've been gone?''  
''Well,they gave your U.S. title to someone else...'' Colby answered.  
''Who?''  
'' Bray Wyatt.''  
''Seriously?He's only been there for like,a month.''  
''Yeah I thought it was a stupid choice too.''  
''Anything else?''  
''Well there is one other thing.'' As Colby said this he was interrupted by a guy with spiky black hair slapping Jon's back. I knew by the hair and dark clothing that it was Sami Callihan.

''Sami!I haven't seen you in forever dude.''  
''Hey man!I know it's been a while. Sorry to hear you got fired.  
I felt bad for Jon,he had heard that statement quite a few times tonight already.  
''Yeah well it's all good. This is my girlfriend,Sarah. God I've said that like,a hundred times tonight,never gets old though.  
''Aww Jon. Hi,it's nice meeting you.''I held out my hand,he shook it.  
''Hey umm,Jon,I just spotted Kaitlyn,I'm gonna go introduce myself.''  
''All right,see you in a minute.''  
I left to go speak with my favorite Diva,after a minute,Joe and Colby joined the conversation,we were talking about the best entrance themes. After about 10 minutes,I heard Jon from across the room. All I had heard was him saying was ''What?'' in that monotone voice he has when he hears something he doesn't like. I headed over to him and Sami. By the time I got there they were arguing.  
''Jon,what's wrong?''  
''Sami here gets to debut on Raw next week,after a month of being at FCW.''  
''Why is that a problem?''Sami asked.  
''You didn't have to go through all the shit I had to,Sami. All the let downs and disappointments of almost making it then starting right back at the fucking bottom.'' Jon was starting to get angry.  
''They're also giving me the IC title my first night.''Sami mumbled.  
''What did you say?''  
''I said I'm getting the IC title on the night I debut!'' As Sami yelled this,Joe and Colby came back over,standing behind Jon and myself.  
''You don't deserve it.''  
''Jon,I thought Sami was your friend,why are you acting like this?''  
''Because he doesn't fucking deserve it!'' His speech was a little slurred. I realized he must have had some shots while I was talking to Kaitlyn. Great.  
''You know what?Fuck you Jon!I went through a lot of shit to get here too!''  
When Sami ended his sentence Jon leaped toward him,bringing Sami to the ground.  
''Jon stop it!''I yelled but he didn't listen,he was punching Sami in the face,not giving him a chance to fight back. Joe and Colby stepped in and pulled Jon off of Sami and Sami got up.  
''Jon,let's go!''I yelled at him.  
''No,fuck you!''He shoved me and I fell. A gasp rang throughout the room. Joe helped me up.  
''Jon,we're leaving,right now.''I said in a monotone voice. Jon looked upset,mainly at himself.  
''Get in the car,Jonathan,I'll be there in a minute.''I said. To my surprise he actually went out to the car.  
''Sami,Colby,Joe I am so sorry about that.''  
''It's fine. I know Jon can be unstable at times.''Sami answered.  
''He's just upset about losing his job at WWE. It meant everything to him. Anyway,guys,Joe,thank-you for helping me up. And again I'm really sorry.''  
''It's ok.''Colby said then hugged me.  
''Yeah,he'll get his head again,don't worry.''Joe said as he also hugged me.  
''Are you ok?''I asked Sami.  
''I've been through worse,just hurts that it was my own best friend,y'know.''  
''I'm sorry. Anyway it was nice meeting you,Sami.'' I shook his hand and turned to leave.  
''Bye.''They all said in unison.

I get into the car and drive to Jon's. I was so upset. I had gotten knocked down to the ground by my boyfriend,former WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose in front of all the people I looked up to. I was beyond embarrassed. We got home and went straight to bed. I was almost asleep when I heard Jon sniffle and heave a little.  
''Jon,are you crying?''I reached over and turned the bedside lamp on to see Jon sitting up in the bed with his head in his hands.  
''Jon?''  
''I'm so sorry.'' He said through his tears.  
''I'm so angry at myself,for hitting Sami like that and especially for shoving you.''His crying got harder.  
''Jon,it's ok.''  
''No,it's not!If I could shove you to the ground what's gonna keep me from hitting you?''  
''You're not going to hit me,I know that you love me too much.''  
''I do,Sarah I really do. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.''  
''Oh,sweetie.''I said as positioned myself in front of him on the bed,then wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face with my fingertips.I'd never seen him get so emotional.  
Jon looked at me with his beautiful blue,albeit tear-filled eyes.  
''Don't ever leave me.''He said quietly,tears still in his voice.  
''I'm not,Jonathan,ever,I promise. Now come here.'' I laid down and pulled him to me,his head lying on my chest and held him. After a few more minutes of quiet tears,Jon fell asleep and not long after,I followed.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day I woke up and went into the living room to find Jon splayed out on his recliner with a glass in his hand and a bottle of Jack on the coffee table.

''Jon?''  
''Oh hey baby.''He said half heartedly with a slurred speech.  
''Are you drunk?''  
''Umm,yeah a little bit.''  
''How long have you been drinking?''  
''Since I was 16.''  
''I meant how long have you been drinking today?''I asked as I emptied out the ashtray that was full of ashes and cigarette butts. It had been empty when we went to bed.  
''Oh,since about,I don't know,10 a.m.''  
It was now noon. I couldn't believe this. He seemed ok last night.  
''Jon why are you doing this?''  
''Doing what?''  
''Drinking and smoking like this. I know you enjoy doing both but I've never seen you start drinking at 10 a.m. What's wrong?''  
''Nothing.''  
''I know when you're lying and I know when you're upset.''  
''I'm fine,I promise.''  
I let it go,for now.  
I decided I would clean Jon's house. It took me almost all day and Jon just sat in his chair drinking and watching his old matches. My attempts at making the place smell better were useless because every time I sprayed air freshener,he would light a cigarette.

I forced Jon to eat dinner at 6 and then he passed out at 7. I wanted to get him to talk about what was bothering him but I knew it was useless. He had closed himself off for the time being and there was no getting him to come back out.

The next day,Monday,I expected to come into the kitchen and see Jon eating breakfast and getting ready for work but what I saw was the same scene from the day before. Jon passed out in the chair,a fresh bottle of Jack on the coffee table. I walked in front of him to see that his mouth was wide open and he was drooling,totally blacked out. I couldn't believe he was going to miss work after he had just started. I figured I would have to call his boss. I found his number in Jon's phone and dialed.

''Hello?Hi,this is Jon Good's girlfriend,I'm calling to let you know that he can't come in today,he's very sick.''  
''What's wrong with him?''  
''I'm not sure. I think it's a stomach bug,he's been throwing up a lot,he wants me to tell you that he's really sorry and that he'll be back on Wednesday,he hopes.  
''All right,tell him to get plenty of rest.'' He said then hung up.  
I had no idea of what to do so I just watched Jon until he woke up.

''Fuck.''He murmured as he opened his eyes.  
''What time is it?''He asked.  
''It's 2.''  
''Shit.''He said as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and drank straight from the bottle.  
''Jon,you need to go take a shower,you've been sweating out booze for 2 days straight.''  
''Fine.''he said as he got up and stumbled to the bathroom,taking the bottle with him.  
When I heard the shower start I broke down. I went to the couch,sat down and cried. I didn't know how to handle Jon when he was like this. And worse,I knew in my heart that it was my fault. If I hadn't convinced him to go to the show,this wouldn't have happened.  
After 15 minutes Jon came back to the living room wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He sat back down at the chair and looked over at me.  
''What's wrong?''  
''I wanna know what's wrong with you,Jon.''  
''There's a lot wrong with me,you know that.''  
''Yes but what's wrong with you at this moment?''  
''Nothing.''  
''Damn it,Jon,yes there is,I know you too well.  
Silence from him.  
''Get up.''I commanded.  
''What?''  
''Get your ass out of that chair,Jonathan.''  
He did as I said.  
''What in the fuck is wrong with you?Look me in the eyes and tell me. Is it me?Is it because we went to the show?''  
''No.''  
I felt like he was lying.  
''Yes it is,it's all my fault.''I said.  
''No,it's not.''  
''I know it is!''  
And then he slapped me right across the face. I was shocked. I lunged at him and pushed him back to the chair.  
''Damn it Jon!Tell me what's wrong!I hate seeing you like this,I can't take it!''I cried as I collapsed in his lap.  
''I'm not good enough.''He said.  
''What?''  
''I'm not good enough. I wasn't good enough for WWE and I'm not good enough for you.''  
''Jon,that's not true.''  
''Yes it is.''He got up and went into the bedroom,I followed him,meaning to talk to him but he was asleep before I got there.  
The next day I took off of work. Jon didn't want to get out of bed,I kept trying to wake him up but he ignored me. He only woke for a couple of minutes every once in a while to take a drink of whiskey that was on the bedside table.  
I had to fix this,I couldn't stand around and let Jon become an alcoholic,I couldn't let him become his mother. I had to get him his job back.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day I got up early. I found Jon's phone,found Joe's number and called him.  
''Hello?''Joe answered,sounding as if he just woke up.  
''Hi,Joe?It's Sarah.''  
''Oh,hey,what's up,is there something wrong with Jon?''  
''I'm not really sure. I didn't wake you did I ?''  
''Yeah,actually but it's fine. What's going on with Jon?''  
''Well,he's pretty much been on a bender for the last couple of days and yesterday he refused to get out of bed,he only woke up to drink. I think it's because he misses his job.''  
''You're probably right,but what can I do about it?''  
''I just need to know where you guys are.''  
''We're still here,why?''  
''Is Vince in town?''  
''Umm,yeah he is. Why ?''  
''I have to talk to him about Jon's job.''  
''You're gonna talk to Vince McMahon?''  
''Yes,I am. I know it's crazy but I have to. Where is he?''  
''I think he's at the arena,we have a show tonight.''  
''Ok,thanks. Wish me luck.''  
''Good luck,I hope everything goes well.''  
''Me too. Bye.'' I hung up. Then I went over to Jon's liquor cabinet and poured all his booze down the sink. Jon came in as I was pouring the next to the last bottle down the drain.

''What in the hell do you think you're doing?''  
''I'm getting rid of your booze. I'm not letting you become an alcoholic like your mother.''I said that last part while looking straight into his eyes. I could tell it stung him.  
''That's fine,I'll just run to the liquor store to buy some more.''  
''You can't go anywhere without your keys.''I said as I held them up for him to see.  
''Give them here.''  
''I can't,sorry,I have an errand to run. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but I expect you to still be here when I get back and I expect you to shower.''  
''But Sarah.''  
''Sorry Jonathan.''I said as I walked out the door.

My heart pounded the whole way there. I couldn't believe I was about to talk to Vince McMahon. But I had to this,for Jonathan,

I got to the arena and noticed there were security guards up front so I pulled around back and thankfully there were none there. I felt bad for sneaking into the arena but I had to. I was so nervous that I was about to talk to Vince McMahon. Finally after 20 minutes of sneaking around the arena looking for McMahon,I found a door with a sign that said ''Chairman.'' I knew it was him so I knocked and that familiar scratchy voice answered.

''Come in.''  
I took a breath and opened the door.  
''Are you from catering?I asked for my coffee an hour ago.''  
''No sir.''  
''Well then who are you?''  
''Let me start off by saying that it's a pleasure to meet you,I love WWE so much.''I held out my hand and to my surprise,he shook it.  
''Should I call security?''  
''No,sir,no need to do that. My name is Sarah,I'm Jon Good's girlfriend.''  
''Oh,Ambrose,right. Have a seat,I guess.''  
I sat down in the chair across from his desk.  
''I assume this is about his job.''  
''Yes,it is.''  
''You want me to hire him back.''  
''Yes,sir.''  
''WWE has a zero tolerance policy for drugs and harassment. I'm sorry.''  
''But Randy Orton was caught with pot a few years ago and he's back.''  
''That was a long time ago and cocaine is much harsher drug than pot.''  
''Mr. McMahon,I know Jon,I know that that was the first time in years he's had cocaine and I can vouch for the fact that he hasn't done any drugs at all since he was fired.''  
He looked skeptical.  
''Mr. McMahon,please.''I said,starting to get choked up.  
''He's so upset and depressed about losing his job that he doesn't even want to get out of bed. It's so hard to see him like that. This job meant everything to him.''I let a few tears run down my face. Then I felt humiliated.  
''God,I'm crying like a baby in front of Vince McMahon. I apologize,sir.''  
''Are you one hundred per cent sure that he hasn't taken anymore drugs?  
''Yes sir,and he never will again.''I said with a little hope.  
Vince just sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. Finally he spoke.

''If Jon will come in and submit to a drug test and he's clean,I'll give him his job back.''  
''You will?''  
''He'll also be put on probation for a year,if he slips up,he's out for good.''  
''Oh my god Mr. McMahon thank-you so much!''  
He rose out of his chair,I did the same.  
''Tell him to be here tomorrow at 2 p.m.''  
''I will,thank-you so much,you won't regret this.''I smiled and shook his hand and left to tell Jon what had happened.


	17. Chapter 17

I rushed back home,speeding a bit,thank God I didn't run into any cops. I couldn't wait to tell Jon that he's got his job back!

I walked into the house and went into the kitchen where I saw Jon standing at the counter,actually dressed for the first time in almost 3 days. He was wearing jeans with holes in the knees and a white t-shirt,to me he was at his sexiest when wearing something simple. I noticed he was drinking a clear liquid out of a tumbler,I raised my eyebrow at him.

''Relax,it's just water,you poured all my vodka down the drain.'' He said,a little annoyed. We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes.

''I'm glad to see you in an upright position,showered and without a shot glass in your hand.'' I said as I walked over to him. I felt a coldness radiating from him. I'm pretty sure he was just pissed about the fact that his alcohol was gone.

''Uh-huh.''  
I tried to wrap my arms around him but he pulled away. That brought tears to my eyes. Usually he welcomes me with his own outstretched arms.

''Jon,what did I do to make you so upset with me?I'm not the one who made you lose your job.'' I knew I shouldn't have said that. Then I started crying. I'd cried too much the last few days.

Apparently Jon didn't like the sight of me crying,he came to me and wrapped his arms around me.

''Jon,I have to tell you something.''  
''What?''  
''That errand I told you I had to run?''  
''Yeah...''  
''I went to talk to Vince,well,I snuck into the arena to talk to him. He's gonna give you your job back.''I said looking up at him with tears still in my eyes.  
Jon just stood there with a blank face,expressionless,saying nothing.

''You're not mad at me for getting involved are you?''

He just took me in his arms again and hugged me tight,I could tell he was crying too. After a couple of minutes he let me go and looked me straight in the eye.

''Of course I'm not mad at you. You snuck into an arena and talked Vincent Kennedy McMahon into hiring me back. That takes a lot of balls.''  
I laughed.  
''And a lot of heart. If I ever doubted your love for me,I don't anymore. You are,and I am not exaggerating,my angel. I love you so much.'' He said and then gave me a long,hard passionate kiss.

''I love you,too,Jonathan. You've said I'm the best thing to ever happen to you,well that rings true in my case,too. I wasn't totally happy and content until you came back.''  
''So when do I get to go back?''  
''Vince said you have to submit to a drug test first. You're willing to do that,right?''  
''Of course.''  
''You'll also be on a year's probation,if you mess up,you're done for good. But I have faith in you.'' I smiled.  
'' I'm glad you do,baby.'' He hugged me again.

''So,Sarah,I'm gonna need some help seeing as how I got my job back.I'll need help keeping cool under pressure and stress. Maybe you could move in with me,to y'know,help keep me level-headed?''  
''You want me to live with you permanently?''  
''More than anything in the world.'' He smiled that big dimply smile.  
''I'd love to,Jonathan,I'd love to.''  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him,he lifted me up,wrapping my legs around his torso and carried me to the bedroom and we made love.


	18. Chapter 18

The next week Jon got his drug test results in,he was clean,of course. When he got them in he begged me to let him have a beer. I couldn't say no,the man loves beer too much,he's like a beer snob,it's adorable. I also met with my landlord to sign all the papers I would need to since I wasn't going to live there anymore. I was going to miss my cozy little house,but living with Jon in his cozy little house was going to be much better and I was really looking forward to going on the road with him.

''Is that the last box?''Jon asked.  
''Yep,that's all my stuff. Wait,I almost forgot.'' I went back to my car.  
''The camo throw pillows?''  
''Yeah,I thought they would give your place some character.''  
Jon just laughed and pulled me to him,giving me a kiss.

The week after that Jon would come back to WWE,at Wrestlemania. That night he won the WWE title.

''I'm so proud of you!''I screamed as he came back stage. I ran to him and he picked me up and spun me around,giving a big,albeit sweaty kiss.

''I couldn't have done it without you,Sarah.'' He kissed me again.

A month later we were in Paris for WWE's European tour. As we were walking on the bridge over the Seine,Jon knelt down on one knee.

''Sarah,we've been through so much together the last couple of months. Will you do me the honor of going through life with me? I know I sure as hell can't do it alone,I need you there with me.''  
''Oh,Jon,yes,of course!''I was crying.  
He slipped a diamond ring on my finger and kissed me. After all the kisses we've shared,they still made me weak. That's how I knew he was the One.

We married that Fall in an old country church,which I was surprised there was an old country church anywhere in Ohio.

Sami was Jon's Best Man,they had made up Jon's first day back. And Joe and Colby were the groomsmen. Kaitlyn was my maid of honor,being on the road made us become close friend's. Natalya,AJ and Layla were my bridesmaids. Ted DiBiase,being a minister,officiated. I still find it hard to believe that The Million Dollar Man officiated my wedding.  
As a little girl,I never thought WWE wrestlers would be the guests at my wedding.  
Our first dance was to I'll Be by Edwin McCain,the song I wanted to be the song I danced to at my wedding since I was a little girl,Jon thought it was cheesy but he obliged.  
After our dance the wedding band came on and everyone started dancing. Joe was doing the sprinkler,Kaitlyn was doing the running man ,I couldn't help but laugh. My brother and his wife were slow dancing with their newborn daughter between them,the sight was so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes.

Jon and I sat together at the main table,holding hands and talking to the people around us. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

''This is all I've ever wanted in my life,because of you,I can finally be happy.''  
I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

I looked around the room filled with these eccentric,muscle-y Superstars and knew that this was my new life and they were my new friends. And I wouldn't have it any other way as long as I lived.


End file.
